The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a starter assembly and, more particularly, to a starter assembly including a pinion with a helix angle spline.
Starter assemblies typically include a solenoid element that rotates lever arm to move a motor-driven driveshaft into registration with a ring gear so that the rotational energy of the driveshaft can be transmitted to the ring gear via a pinion. It has been seen, however, that the pinion is not always disposed in a rotational position that permits pinion-ring gear engagement. This rotational misalignment can lead to delayed transmission of rotational energy to the ring gear as well as wear and/or damage.